dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
The Undead are one of the newest races among Furrae and the second species to be accepted into the Creature Council. Overview The Undead are perhaps one of the most avoided races in Furrae. This is quite a shame, as they are likely the most accepting Creature race because of their connection to their non-magical kin and that they were living beings before their revival. History One of the most renowned cases of species creation, the Undead were born when Dark Pegasus plotted to use a spell to make the dead of the planet his puppets and form an insurmountably powerful army. This backfired dramatically, however, when the Undead he resurrected still retained the memories of their old lives and preserved their free will. Upon regaining their lives, the Undead separated to attempt to restore their old lives, but these efforts have mostly been rebuffed by the many Beings who find the fact that their deceased relatives or friends rising from the grave outrageous and uncomfortable. Because of this, most of the Undead left in search of a new home, but a fortunate few have managed to reclaim their former “lives.” One particularly infamous, short-lived event in the history of the Undead was when a fanatical group swept about the countryside in an attempt to convert as many Beings to Undead as possible. This has done little to repair the gap that has formed between the Beings and the Undead, as many still vividly recall this event. To avoid the persecution of their race, the Undead have recently formed a colony on a faraway island known as Trik’na Island, which is surprisingly active and prosperous. Identification Identifying an Undead is somewhat easy, since they lack the ability to normally heal after an injury, therefore sustaining all damages inflicted upon them. They are also characterized by their glowing yellow eyes, a common trait among Undead. Some have also been gifted with Dark-oriented magic. Eating Habits Undead do not need to eat, sleep, or even breathe. Very few Undead actually eat because the only real meal that produces any taste for them is living flesh. Eating living flesh has spawned a great deal of discrimination because many Creatures and Beings find this repulsive. Some Undead find eating flesh so barbaric that they commit suicide, preferring to die (again) rather than participate in such a horrific repast. Reproduction Unable to reproduce normally, the only way for the population of Undead to spread is if the victim suffers a lethal bite. Beings simply scratched or touched by an Undead won’t cause a transformation; if the injured dies within 24 hours, they will rise as Undead. This misconception is another reason that the Undead are so scorned. It is also possible for Creatures to become Undead, although this is less common. Strengths Having no need to eat, breathe, or sleep, the Undead have a seemingly endless amount of endurance and can also completely function while missing several limbs. No one is entirely sure how long an Undead remains animate, but the process of decay halts in 98% of the cases. It is possible that the Undead could live as long as many other Creature races, which is often thousands of years. Weaknesses Since the Undead feel no pain—and sometimes nothing at all—it is possible for them to accidentally lose a limb and not even realize it. An Undead can be swiftly re-killed rather gruesomely if its head is damaged. Trivia * A notable figure among the Undead race is Rachel-Rebecca the Third, an aspiring lawyer who, tragically, fell victim to a horrendous murder. Shortly after her demise, she was resurrected by the spell which was reanimating corpses all over the countryside, and enlisted the help of her fellow lawyer, Moira Den. Rachel-Rebecca became one of the first people to ever win a lawsuit over her own death, later filling out the legalities necessary to have the Undead classified as a real race. References Undead